the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Moses J. Moseley Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Moses J. Moseley portrayed Zombified Mike, otherwise known as one of Michonne's Pet. ---- How did you get your role in The Walking Dead? ''' I actually got the part after submitting my photos to the casting dept. and they called me and asked me if I wanted the part. '''Did you read the graphic novel prior to your role? If so do you have a favorite character? I didn't start reading the graphic novels until after I got casted to be in the show. I actually didn't know anything about the show until after I was casted but my favorite character in the graphic novel and show is Michonne. Can you talk about the process of how the make-up was applied and how the actual shooting of the missing arms was done? The makeup process took about 2 1/2 hours and it was consistent with applying layers and layers of spray makeup and prosthetics. Our missing arms were simulated with green screen sleeves that we wore on our real arms. Did you go to zombie school? If so what did it entail? I did attend zombie school. It was actually a lot like going to detention in high school. Greg Nicotero basically instructed us to walk like we were drunk and I jokingly replied "no problem I have a lot of practice with that haha." What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? Working with Greg Nicotero was amazing. He takes such pride in his work and is such a genius at his craft yet he remains humble and approachable. It was an honor meeting and working with him. Many magazines should great interest in Michonne's pets as they were visually amazing. What was it like taking part in the photoshoots and seeing yourself published? It was such a mind blowing and humbling experience. I never imagined that I would be on the cover of Entertainment Weekly and when it happened I was just blown away. Do you have any details to Mike or Terry's backgrounds which were not shown/explained on the show? I don't have any unknown information on the characters Mike and Terry. What was it like working so closely with Danai Gurira? It was awesome working with Danai she's one of the most talented and amazing actress I've ever met and worked with. Do you know why Mike and Terry's actors were changed in the flashback from yourself and Theshay West? I'm actually not sure why other actors were chosen for the flashback scene. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? I believe all the scenes I was in made it to production so I'm really happy and thankful for that. Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of filming the show? Mainly everything funny happens after the cameras are off because during filming everyone is really serious and into character. After Walking Dead you began to go to several conventions signing autographs for fans, did you ever expect your Walking Dead career to become as big as it has and can you tell us about any upcoming conventions? I had no idea that my involvement in the walking dead would prove to be so significant and it has been such an honor to be able to go to conventions and meet different fans. I have a couple of conventions coming up this following year Theshay and myself will be attending a convention at Myrtle Beach in March and a number of others through out the coming year. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? The best thing about being on the Walking Dead for me was meeting the other actors and gaining so much knowledge on how things work behind the camera and In between scenes. If you had to describe your time on the show in one word what would it be? ' The one word to describe my experience on the Walking Dead is Epic, haha. '''Were you involved in the creation of your action figure? What are your opinions on the merchandise made for Michonne's pets and what is your personal favorites? ' I had my face scanned and molds made out of my face while off of set but I actually didn't find out about the action figures until I started receiving them in the mail and seeing them at conventions. It's such an honor and humbling experience when you see your likeness immortalized. My personal favorite of all the figures and merchandise are the vinyl bobble head dolls. '''Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I'm currently working on a number of indie films such as The Doll Murder Spree, DickBall and The LockHavens. I'm always auditioning for different television shows and movies. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews